


Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork Season 3

by MichelleMisfit



Series: Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Multi, Other, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: Merlin Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for Season 3
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723408
Kudos: 5





	1. 03x01 & 03x02 - The Tears of Uther Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in September 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!
> 
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast
> 
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	2. 03x03 - Goblin's Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 03x03 - Goblin's Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	3. 03x04 - Gwaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - 03x04 - Gwaine

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	4. 03x05 - The Crystal Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Destiny & Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 03x05 - The Crystal Cave

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	5. 03x06 The Changeling

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	6. 03x07 The Castle of Fyrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artwork for 03x07 The Castle of Fyrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	7. 03x08 - The Eye of the Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artwork for 03x08 - The Eye of the Phoenix

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	8. 03x09 Love in the Time of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artwork for 03x09 Love in the Time of Dragons

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	9. 03x10 - Queen of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artwork for 03x10 - Queen of Hearts

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	10. 03x11 - The Sorcerer's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artwork for 03x11 - The Sorcerer's Shadow

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	11. 03x12/13 - The Coming of Arthur - Part I & II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artwork for 03x12/13 - The Coming of Arthur - Part I & II

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


	12. Season 3 Round Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artwork for Season 3 Round Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth & Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com
> 
> Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!  
> tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast  
> twitter.com/f_f_podcast

[Check out Destiny & Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/)


End file.
